Randomness in Skyworld
by PokeMarioFan95
Summary: Nonsense is happening after the events of Kid Icarus: Uprising! Read to find out what happens to Pit, Palutena, and the others!


(A/N: Played Kid Icarus: Uprising the other day. This came to my mind.)

**WARNING: KID ICARUS BELONGS TO NINTENDO. ALL REFERENCES BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THE FANFIC BELONGS TO ME.**

* * *

**POKEMARIOFAN95 PRESENTS...**

**A "KID ICARUS" FANFICTION**

**"RANDOMNESS IN SKYWORLD"**

* * *

The world was saved from Hades, lord of the Underworld. And who was the one who deafeated him? Why, none other than the angel and captain of Palutena's Guard, Pit! Yep, the final battle was harsh, but it was worth it. And to celebrate, he went to outer space, to see the constellations. And he was happy that the world (and the humans) will no longer fear the terror that is the Underworld.

Anyway, from all that aside, let's begin the story now!

Pit returned to Skyworld from his celebratory flight through space. Skyworld was under major reconstruction due to the recent incident. He landed in front of Palutena's Temple, ending his power of flight. He entered the temple. Sitting in the main hall was the Goddess of Light, Palutena. Pit saw her doing something. The goddess was holding a gaming device, a Nintendo 3DS, playing a game. A third-person shooter. Pit put away the weapon he used to attack the staff roll during his celebratory flight, and approached Palutena, curious about what she's playing.

**Pit: **Um, Lady Palutena? What are you playing?

The goddess paused the game.

**Palutena: **Oh, Pit! Welcome back!

**Pit: **So, aren't you gonna tell me what in the heavens are you playing?

**Palutena: **Oh! Well, since our last adventure was an epic, action-packed odyssey, I decided to create a game based of it! I call it...KID ICARUS: UPRISING!

*fanfare*

**Pit: **Let me guess. It's side-scrolling shooter like the games based of my first two adventures, right?

**Palutena: **Nope! This time, it's a third-person shooter. I placed all of our missions as "chapters", and I put in ALL the weapons you used, and some others from our weaponry room, available for use! Even the characters we met and see is in this game, including us!

**Pit: **Ooh, that's sounds like fun! Let me try!

And so, the angel grabbed the gaming device.

**Pit: **How do you even know how to play this?

**Palutena: **There's a "How To Play" turtorial, so you can learn how to play the game!

**Pit: **OK.

And so, the angel saw the tutorial, and for hours, playing nonstop, he finished the game, including the secret "Boss Rush" mode. Palutena even told him about Together mode, and that he can be able to participate in Light VS. Dark, Skyworld's most greatest sport. He played that to, for lots o' hours, until he's hungry, thirsty, tired, and his eyes bloodshot. Finally, the 3DS shut down by itself, because it ran out of battery power. Pit couldn't play anything more epic than this. He fainted afterwards.

**Pit: **That...was...awesome...

Suddenly, an invasion of enemies came to Palutena's temple! The goddess of light saw what's coming.

**Palutena: **Pit! Get up!

Pit got up, but recovered inmeadiatly after playing that game for a long time.

**Pit: **Uhh...what happened...?

**Palutena: **Look outside!

**Pit: **What? WOAH!

The swarm of enemies coming to the temple were...

**Pit: **KOMAYTOS? I thought I killed Hades!

**Palutena: **He might be down, but the Underworld is not out! Here, grab this!

She gave her bow to the angel.

**Palutena: **Good luck, Pit!

And he rushed out of the temple, ready to defeat the swarm of Komaytos. But when he got out, he saw Komaytos. Everywhere. The temple was surrounded!

**Pit: **Uh...uh..Lady Palutena. I need some help here!

**Palutena: **I wish I could help, but those are a lot of Komaytos! You'll be dead during the battle!

**Pit ***sarcastic voice***: **Oh, sure. I'll be dead, but you won't.

**Palutena: **The point is that there's too many Komaytos! Even if I used my powers, they'll still be some left, and my power will run out! It will take a few days to regain my power!

**Pit: **Man, I really wish Magnus was here...

The Komaytos were approaching our hero. Suddenly, a missile appeared and destroyed three Komaytos at once. Pit and Palutena looked everywhere for the source of the missile, and they saw it. A female bounty hunter in an orange futuristic suit of armor with an arm cannon, fired away at the Komaytos. And in no time, all the Komaytos were destroyed. After the battle, Pit recognized the character.

**Pit: **Samus? What are you doing here?

**Samus: **You're lucky that I saved your butt from these Metriods, or whatever you call these creatures. I'll see you in the next Super Smash Bros. tournament.

And so, the space bounty hunter got in her spaceship and disappeared in the clear blue sky.

**Pit: **Ha! Komaytos ARE like Metroids! Take that, Viridi!

* * *

**SPEAKING OF VIRIDI, LET'S GO TO HER TEMPLE, SHALL WE?**

* * *

**Viridi: **Anyway, Pittoo...

**Dark Pit: **The name's Dark Pit.

**Viridi: **Whatever. Since I saved you during that Rewind Spring incident, how about you join The Forces of Nature? You know, since that you don't have Pandora's power to fly anymore, I can give you the power of flight!

**Dark Pit: **Hmph! Perhaps you don't know me. I work alone, and it will always be like that. I'm outta here!

And so, he ran to the exit.

**Viridi: **No, wait! Rememer, this temple is on...

Dark Pit ran out the door, but then he started to fall.

**Dark Pit: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH...!

**Viridi: **...the top of the highest tree in existence. *sigh*

And so, using her godly powers, she extracted Dark Pit from falling to his demise and returned to the temple.

**Viridi: **See, Pittoo? That's why we want you as part of your army. Just like Pit, you can't fly without some help from a goddess, which, in this case, is me.

**Dark Pit: **First of all, I don't want to work for _anybody. _Second of all, THE NAME'S DARK PIT! Seriously, this is the last time I want to hear ANYONE calling me Pittoo.

**Viridi: **Sheesh, you don't have to be so harsh. But still, you can be a great captain for my army. I swear, I don't even know if they have any actual brains.

Dark Pit thought about it. He would LOVE to caommand an army for himself to thwart and destroy anything, including what's left of the Underworld Army.

**Dark Pit: **Perhaps I'll join your stupid army.

**Viridi: **Really?

**Dark Pit: **Under one condition.

**Viridi: **Yes?

**Dark Pit: **If you can give me double the money that Palutena gives Pit.

**Viridi: **That's highway robbery! It's a deal!

**Dark Pit: **And if you give me ALL the weapons Pit uses.

**Viridi: **It's a deal!

**Dark Pit: **AND if you can maintain the power of flight indefinitely!

**Viridi: **I don't know. I'm not Pandora. But I can maintain the power of flight for five minutes at a time.

**Dark Pit: **Fair enough.

And so, both the dark angel and the goddess of nature shook hands. Soon, Dark Pit became the captain of The Forces of Nature. And a few days later, he killed what's left of the Underworld Army. Next, he opened up a training camp for the army's soldiers. After months of rigorous training (which seems a bit rough since Dark Pit put up dangerous hazards in the traning course. Viridi and her commanders, Cragalanche, Phosphora, and Arlon, couldn't believe what they saw, seeing their soldiers burned in lava, sliced by swinging sawblades, and other hazards), they got higher intelligence, and they got armor (Centurion armor), for maximum protection. And thanks to their higer intelligence, they could speak (which made Cragalanche jealous). Now, The Forces of Nature are ready to defeat any new threat that comes to rule the world of humans, and, in that case, protect Pit and his army.

* * *

**SPEAKING OF HUMANS, LET'S SEE WHAT'S MAGNUS UP TO!**

* * *

**?: **So, you've managed to defeat Dark Lord Gaol?

**Magnus: **Yep! Done like dinner! And, I got a little help from an angel!

**?: **I'm impressed! Here, take this.

The mysterious person, who happens to be the one that requested Magnus to defeat Gaol, gave him the prize money.

**Magnus: **Thanks.

So, he grabbed the sack with the money in it, sat down in a chair, and placed the sack on the desk. He opned the sack to count the money. But, he wouldn't believe what kind of money it is.

**Magnus: **Wow. Gold coins. These must worth a fortune!

**?: **These coins come from a faraway kingdom, whose inhabitants are living fungi. A human rules that kingdom. Well, according to a book I just read.

**Magnus: **Wow. A human rulling over living mushrooms? Pretty amazing, if you ask me. Where did you find these, anyway?

**?: **Let's just say that I found 'em in glowing, floating blocks with "?" marks on them. And floating blocks made of brown bricks.

**Magnus: **Floating blocks, huh?

**?: **And, along the way, I have to defeat walking brown mushrooms with fangs, turtles that can walk on two legs (some have wings), man-eating plants that pop out of big, green pipes, and other enemies I can't possibly imagine! You know, I'm also a traveller. Oh, and I also happen to meet a short human in a red hat that has an "M" on it.

**Magnus: **...You've been travelling too much.

**?: **I agree.

And so, the mightiest human ever counted the money, put it all back in the sack, and bought all stuff that he always wanted: more weapons!

* * *

**AND HERE ARE SOME MORE STUFF!**

* * *

- Dyntos recreated The Three Sacred Treasures and The Great Sacred Treasure, stronger than the last ones, and will wait for Pit to come when the next threat to rule the humans come.

- Pyrrhon, the sun god, being awesome as ever, found the planet of the Aurum, went to the center of the planet and PYROBLASTED it, causing the planet to explode, and it's bye-bye to the Aurum. He escaped just in time to see the Aurum and their home planet become no more. He's litterally crying tears of FIRE...and joy.

- Hades is STILL dead. (Of course.)

- The Lighning Chariot Master resurrected, and made a Lightning Chariot Mk. II. Now it's pulled by FOUR unicorns, which means DOUBLE the speed than the last one. Don't worry, he isn't a zombie.

- After months of training, Pit FINALLY knows how to fly! So does Dark Pit in the same day.

- The Centurions are now stronger, faster, and became loyal guards to Palutena's army.

- Both Palutena, Viridi, and their armies joined forces.

- The humans made churches to pay respect to Palutena.

- Pit's very famous to the humans. Occasionly, when he's on the human world, due to errands, etc., he has to sign autographs, and avoid being trampled over by exciting mobs of female fans.

- The Light VS. Dark competition now became well-known to the humans.

- Pit and Dark Pit became best friends. Pit grew accoustomed to Dark Pit's personality, and no longer called him "Pittoo" to prevent fighting. Dark Pit got used to Pit's upbeat personality. Seriously, there were occations when he took out a Silver Bow out of nowhere and wants to beat him up. But then, he backs away. At the end, they promise to rain death on anything that wants to rule over the humans.

* * *

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO:**

**- NINTENDO: **For creating the Kid Icarus series, mostly Kid Icarus: Uprising.

- **ALL OTHER OWNERS: **For references and other stuff mentioned here in this fanfic.

- **MY BRAIN: **For ideas used to make this possible.

- **AND YOU: **For reading.

Fanfic copyright, 2012, PokeMarioFan95. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
